Eternally Yours
by Aerilon452
Summary: Methos is strolling along the streets of Paris minding his own business when he see's her, see's the woman he thought walked out on him.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After twenty years Methos is reunited with Cyanne.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Highlander.

Rating: T+

Pairing: Methos/Cyanne OFC

**ETERNALLY YOURS:**

Methos strolled along the streets of Paris minding his own business while wondering, not for the first time, why he stayed here in the city. It was cold, there were too many people, and he didn't know what he wanted to do. His heart was heavy as he took step after step. Today was the day his beloved Amazon Queen vanished from his life. Twenty years ago his life had changed drastically to the point he thought he wouldn't recover from it. Cyanne had been the one woman, immortal, that he would always go back to. She was the love of many lifetimes; a love he would kill to have again. Methos shook his had. He sounded like a melancholy lovelorn fool; even by his standards. Still, she was the one woman for him. That was when he felt it, the tell tale sign, the sense that told him another immortal was close by and getting closer. Turning, scanning the crowd, Methos locked his eyes on a woman running, threading in and out through the crowd while two men pursued her. He was just going to duck down the next ally. It wasn't his problem. It wasn't going to be his fight. Methos was all set to ignore what was happening until he saw the two blue crescent moon tattoo's resting on the right temple of the woman who was being chased. "CYANNE!" Methos shouted.

Cyanne had narrowly escaped her captors. They had been tasked to move her to a new research facility to begin more invasive testing into the phenomenon that was her immortality. When she had been young and stupid, Cyanne had thought she had been blessed by Artemis. Now she knew better. As quickly as she could she had over powered her captors and ran for it. She just kept running. Weaving in and out through all the people Cyanne desperately tried to stay a few steps a head of the men who followed her. That was when she had felt the energy of another immortal and heard her name being called out. The voice was one she knew, one she had desired to hear for years. Turning into the sound, turning away from the sight of the men who chased her Cyanne saw him. "METHOS!" It was instinct, reaction, that had her running faster. She was desperate to get to him. People either froze or moved out of he way. It didn't matter to her which. All she saw was Methos, all she wanted was his arms around her comforting her. She pushed herself, tapped into the diminishing reserves of her energy, and ran faster towards him. Cyanne had to get to him. Dodging a few people Cyanne launched herself into his arms and clung to him.

Methos held her tight looking for the two men who had been running after her, but they weren't there. They had vanished as suddenly as they had come into his view. Cyanne was in the middle of it. Looking back to her he saw the face of his battled hardened warrior who had learned to be a gentle as a flower while being as deadly as a viper. "What are you doing in Paris?" No sooner had the question spilled past his lips did he have his mouth crushed to hers drawing in the exotic taste that he had missed for two decades.

Cyanne was surrounded by him, drowning in his taste. He was the one person that she had longed to be with, reunited with, during her long incarceration as a lab rat for people who knew all about what she was. If she chose, then she could stay on the street, in plain sight getting lost on the intoxicating kiss Methos bestowed on her. Only she couldn't. There were two men following her, intent on dragging her back to the hell of a cell and more tests. With barely enough strength left she pulled back from him pleading, "Get me out of here." Cyanne was running out of energy.

Methos took her hand, lacing their fingers together, "Come on, I know where we can go." He turned back up the street towards where his Range Rover was parked. The sooner he got her there, then the sooner he could get her to the barge where he now lived rather than in an apartment. With every step they took his hand tightened on hers to make sure she wouldn't disappear on him again.

**AT THE BARGE:**

Methos put the Range Rover into park and just sat there in the driver's seat for a few seconds looking at the boat he called home. It was tethered just a few yards from the one MacLeod and Amanda shared. Today he had wondered why he still lingered in Paris. And now he knew. Methos was waiting for Cyanne. He had felt something coming, but lacked the words to describe what it was he was feeling. Sighing, he climbed out of the car and went to the other side of the Rover opening the door for Cyanne. The sight that greeted him nearly made him want to weep. She wore no shoes, the jeans she had on were ripped severely, and the shirt she wore had several holes that looked to be made from a sword slice of the stabbing of a knife. Just the sight of her in such a ragged state made him furious at whoever had done this to her. Methos, the Horseman, the one they called Death, would have his revenge.

A few times as Methos drove through the congested streets of Paris, Cyanne wanted to close her eyes and sleep. She just wanted to rest and replenish her energy stores. Only, she didn't dare. It was too dangerous to lose consciousness while her captors were still out there hunting for her. She was scared that if she did close her eyes then Methos would vanish and she would be back in her prison of needles and monitors. With iron resolve Cyanne stayed awake keeping her gaze locked on the people who walked along the streets gazing into store windows. Sometimes those were the people she wished to be; mortal and without a care. It was a fleeting fantasy. She was immortal, a Queen to a great nation that had withered and died. Her people had scattered and been killed off, but still she remained; forever frozen in time to see the world turn and turn again. Before she knew it they were parking along the bank of a river with Notre Dame looking down on them. Her door opened making her jump in alarm even though it was only Methos. He offered her his hand and had she been at full strength then she never would have dared to take it. Cyanne, however, was weak, tired, and exhausted from her escape. If she had been stronger then she would have walked on her own. Today was not that day. Today she needed help. Today she needed Methos to give her strength. Methos pulled her out of the car and back into his arms. "I just want to sleep." She sobbed. Her emotions were all over the place. If she let it, then she would end up crying right there in his arms.

Methos kept hold of her as he turned them to walk up the canal to where his barge rested in the water. A few times she stumbled and would have fallen had he not been there for her. The next step she took had her tripping over her feet again. This time Methos picked her up and carried her. He knew this was no way for a warrior to be treated, but he didn't care. She was exhausted. She was worn down. Cyanne needed to be treated like a woman and not a warrior for the time being. She draped her arms over his shoulders resting her forehead against his temple. Gently she started to shake and shudder from trying to keep her emotions in check. "I'm here now. You can let go." Methos whispered. He made sure to keep his voice light and comforting. Cyanne only shook her head. That was her choice, he knew it. Sooner or later she would break down and he would hold her, comfort her. Until then, Methos held her close taking her into the warmth of his home like she had done for him so long ago.

Two hours later Cyanne was still standing under the hot spray of water trying to wash away the last twenty years of her imprisonment. This hot water helped more than the searing kiss Methos had given She replayed the day of her capture over and over and over trying to think if there had been a way she could have done things differently. Nothing came to her. It had been part of her journey to be captured, to be killed over and over again. Right now, she could curse her goddess for making her live such a life away from Methos. Still she loved him all the more having had been away from him. It was the hope of seeing him again that kept her heart alive, had her holding on to her sanity, which kept her wishing for freedom. Methos, his smile, his laugh, had kept her hoping for a chance to escape. He had been the reason she had waited and planned and plotted. Shutting off the water Cyanne stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around her body.

Methos lounged on the sofa waiting, listening, to Cyanne in the shower. He gave off the air of laziness, but inside he was chomping at the bit for her to tell him where she had been for the last twenty years. For twenty years he had harbored the fear that an immortal had come along and bested her in a challenge; taking her. The thought had made him sick. He had told her to take as long as she wanted in the shower as much for her as it was for him. Methos knew she needed the time to collect herself, to gather her emotions and keep them in check. He needed to time to sort though his profound sense of relief at knowing she was alive. When she had disappeared Methos had dedicated his life to finding her. It was what had driven him to join the Watchers when he did. He threw them off his trail while using all of the resources to find Cyanne. Still he had failed. She had found him instead.

Cyanne stepped into view, a towel wrapped around her wet brunette locks, a pair of boxers that belonged to Methos, and one of his large long sleeved shirts that rode low whispering around her thighs. Her clothes, as ratty as they were, were being cleaned. Perhaps she should burn them and be done with it. But then she would have nothing to wear. Cyanne couldn't wear his shirt forever, no matter how comfortable it was. "I never thought I would see you again." She spoke breaking the silence between them. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

Methos pushed off the couch and went to her taking her once again in his arms. As his arms slipped around her waist, Cyanne tensed up, and then relaxed into him. He pulled her in close kissing her forehead over and over. "What happened?" Methos asked between kisses. Cyanne started to push away, but he wouldn't let her. He tightened his hold. There was no way in Heaven or Hell that he would let her go again.

Cyanne, on instinct went to push away from him, but he wouldn't let her. Methos just held her closer. "It was right after we had that fight in Greece. You wanted to leave because you thought someone was watching us. I wanted to stay and thought you were being paranoid." Her voice quivered. Talking about it would make it real again; it would take her back to how it all happened. Methos had to know. He had to protect himself should the men ever come for him. "I should have trusted you. I was going to make it up to you by making you dinner. Plus I just needed to think. So I went to the market and that's where it happened." Cyanne drew in a deep breath. She hadn't been sure she would be able to speak about her capture in such a calm tone, but she shocked herself.

"How did they over power you?" Methos knew her as a fighter. She was better at hand to hand combat than he had been. When he had been with her, Cyanne had taught him a thing or two about sword play that he had used to save his head.

"At first they followed me as I roamed from stall to stall just looking at what they had to offer." Cyanne stepped out of his warm embrace. She had to think, to talk, and not rely on him for the strength she still lacked. "Then I turned down a side street and they pounced. I fought them off at first and just when I thought they were going to give up one of them jabbed me with a needle pumping me full of sedative. When I woke I was in a cell." She looked at him with the instant need to hold onto him again. Going back to him Cyanne wrapped her arms around his waist and pillowed her head on his chest. His arms came around her again letting her break, letting her cry, letting her be a woman.

"I never stopped looking for you." Methos kissed the top of her head. Gently he swayed with her letting her cry out all her pain, letting her purge the emotional turmoil she had been through. She had been strong, resourceful; a force of nature against the world. Now she was as broken and as beaten as the rest of the immortals; it killed him to see her like this. Methos kept his arms around her, drawing his hands up to cup the back of her neck and her head to keep her resting against him. This contact was for her and it soothed his aches and pains as well.

In this moment she remembered all that they were to each other. She remembered the nights spent kindling passions fire, nights where they would do nothing more than talking and touching. They would go hunting, camping; the world was there's. All the happy feeling Methos had given her were flooding her system when she felt the throb at her temples. Another immortal was close. That had her clamping down on her emotions and backing away from Methos going for one of the mounted swords. No one was going to take her this time without a fight.

"Methos?"

"MacLeod?" Methos looked at the door in bemusement. He should have known that Duncan and Amanda would have seen him. Shaking his head Methos looked at Cyanne and smiled as he watched her hand reach for one of his swords slowly. "It's open." He called out sliding his gaze to the door. Duncan stepped inside with Amanda in tow. "And Amanda, welcome to my humble barge." Behind him he sensed when Cyanne had her hand on the hilt of the broad sword.

Amanda watched the other woman as her hand closed over the hilt of the broad sword Methos kept on display. Stepping away from Mac, she held up her hands and said gently, "We're not here for your head, promise." Amanda smiled sweetly hoping the other woman would relax. Slowly she reached out her right hand offering it in friendship, "I'm Amanda."

Cyanne looked from the short haired brunette, to Methos, and then back to the brunette. Making up her mind Cyanne grasped the other woman's forearm, as was her custom and her habit that she had yet to break. "I'm Cyanne." She offered up a small smile and looked at the other man.

"I'm Duncan MacLeod." Duncan let a light smile play at his lips to put Cyanne at ease. He wasn't there to frighten her or to challenge her.

"Nice to meet you," Amanda dropped her hand. "So, how long have you known this old grouch?"

"Amanda!" Duncan chided. He didn't need her badgering the other woman.

"Oh come on MacLeod. How are we to get to know this precious young thing if we don't ask questions?" Amanda asked sweetly with the subtle tone to Duncan not to chide her again. She would make him pay for it later.

"She just got here. I'm sure we can all talk tomorrow." Methos tried to make an excuse for Duncan and Amanda to leave. He still wanted more time with Cyanne. He wanted to relearn the feel of her sleeping next to him. He wanted to feel her breathing. Methos wanted so many things with Cyanne that did not need to be witnessed. She still needed rest.

"No, no… I want to talk to your friends." Cyanne eased away from the swords and over to the couch to sit down before she fell down. She needed to keep her mind engaged, needed to keep talking or she would fall asleep. She didn't want to sleep. She didn't want to dream about that place.

"I wouldn't exactly call Amanda a friend." Methos joked.

"Methos!" Amanda glared putting her hands on her hips.

"What?" Methos asked winking and giving her a smile. He then went to sit down next to Cyanne knowing that she desired to keep him close, but would never ask for his outright attention. She was still too proud and he loved that about her.

"He's joking Amanda." Duncan reassured running his hand up and down her back. He watched Cyanne when Methos sat next to her. A small amount of tension eased out of her and she was able to relax. Never had he seen Methos cause that in someone. Normally he was irritating people with his doom and gloom attitude; his consummate pessimism.

Cyanne looked at Amanda when she sat down with Duncan. "To answer your question Amanda, I've known Methos for almost all of my immortal life." Cyanne answered. Her hand itched to slip into the hand Methos conveniently left resting on the space between them. His hand was a solid weight in hers and she needed it. Still she was too proud to take his hand now that she had stopped running, had some rest.

Amanda scrunched up her nose, "Yeah, but how long was that?"

Cyanne laughed lightly. She could get to like Amanda, "About 3,000 years give or take a century." They had known each other so long it was hard to believe sometimes. A light smile danced over her lips. For a few hours Cyanne could sit and just pretend that she was normal immortal who hadn't spent the last twenty years a lab rat. Taking what she wanted she slipped her hand gently into his hand. Methos had always been her source of strength.

Duncan kept his eyes on Cyanne letting his mind catalogue all of her attributes. She was tall, lean and muscular. Her skin was a burnished gold rather than the traditional olive skin of most Greeks. It suited her. Her eyes were even an odd color for her skin tone. Cyanne's eyes were a brilliant sea blue. The color seemed to glow as her face was framed by warm brown hair burning with copper and red highlights. They just added to her beauty. "What part of Greece do you come from?" Duncan asked.

"I was born in forest near the base of Mt. Olympus. Locals used to call it the Amazon forest. No one dared enter." Cyanne answered.

"Your name is so familiar." Duncan couldn't put his finger on where he had heard her name before.

"Oh, didn't you know MacLeod; she was Queen of the Amazon nation." Methos said, pride ringing in his voice.

Cyanne marveled at the pride she heard from Methos. When she had been Queen the world had been different and only men ruled who had the best army or the most ruthless nature. For a woman like her to be queen was something no man wanted to face. The only woman she admired had been Cleopatra, another woman to be Queen, another woman who had died to protect her people. "Men feared what I could do with an army of women." Cyanne boasted.

"But the mystery remains. How did you meet one of the horsemen?" Amanda asked sliding her gaze to Methos grinning at him mischievously. Methos rolled his eyes at her which only made Amanda laugh.

Cyanne ran her tongue playfully over teeth, "Well, that is an interesting story." She laughed as Methos tightened his hold on her hand. "It had been a hard winter on my people. Most of the food stores had spoiled and we were running low on food. I led a raiding party to capture a shipment of grain. As we were taking it back to the village I felt an immortal and I had to know. There was this little pond with a waterfall that fed into it and along the bank was a bed roll, a blanket, and discarded men's clothing with a horse tethered to a tree."

"Ok… enough." Methos playfully put his free hand over her mouth.

"No!" Cyanne moved her head out of the way while Duncan and Amanda laughed. "I dismounted my horse to see if anyone went with the clothes." Cyanne smiled at Methos as he glared playfully at her. That still wouldn't stop her from finishing the tale on how they first met. It was the most important moment in her life. Her meeting Methos was the pivotal moment in which she first chose to trust a man. To an Amazon that was a serious choice; a choice that nearly resulted in her losing everything.

Amanda leaned foreword enraptured with the story, "Where was Methos?" She was always a curious creature by nature. Many a time Rebecca caught her where she shouldn't be due to her insatiable need to know what was behind every locked door.

"Oh good lord," Methos groaned playfully crossing his arms over his chest while letting Cyanne finish her story.

"Shhh!" Amanda put her index finger over her lips glaring at Methos. He just rolled his eyes at her.

"Well, the water was so still; not a ripple. Until bubbles broke the surface a moment before Methos rose out of the water. It cascaded down him in rivulets to rejoin the water lapping at his waist in gentle waves." Cyanne closed her eyes and recalled the day with a small smile. "His hair glistened in the afternoon sun, all dark and shiny. The blue stood out drastically with his pale flesh. I thought he was a God at first; he was that perfect. Our eyes met and I had to take a breath; there was sadness and hatred." Remembering that look still had the power to make her heart ache.

"So poetic," MacLeod commented on the way Cyanne described Methos. "Are you picturing it in your mind?"

Cyanne opened her eyes to look at MacLeod, "Yes, I am. Every time I close my eyes, I'm back at that day, back at the single moment in my history where my life changed forever."

"Wait until you hear what she did to me next." Methos muttered sliding a glare at Cyanne who only smiled an impish smile.

"What did she do?" Amanda asked.

"She stole my clothes." Methos answered turning to Cyanne. That day had been the best and worst day of his life. It was one of the better moments because he had met her and the worst because he had had to wrap his blanket around his waist and ride bareback on his horse just to catch up with her.

"You didn't?" Amanda laughed trying to picture the scene and failing.

"Oh no, I did. I even made it to my horse taking off making him chase after me. Methos had no time to saddle his own horse. He had to wrap a blanket around his waist and ride bareback."

"I've done that before." Duncan smiled. "It's not so bad."

"No saddle?" Methos arched an eyebrow at the Scotsman. He knew the Scottish were famous for wearing kilts, but bareback on a horse?

"Yes." Duncan answered. He had spent some time among the Sioux and they, along with the other Native American nations, rode their horses with no saddle.

"At a full gallop?" Methos leaned foreword resting his forearms on his knees.

"Yes, and I know very well what you were feeling." Duncan answered leaning foreword as well.

"Ok, enough boys." Amanda interceded. "Let the charming Amazon finish her story of the time Methos was caught without his pants."

Cyanne laughed out loud with genuine amusement. "I think I like you Amanda." She then fell into yet another peel of laughter picturing Methos has he chased after her shouting for the return of his clothes. Finally she was able to breathe and speak. "I managed to make it as far as the border of Amazon territory when he tackles me from my horse."

"He tackled you?" Amanda exclaimed looking at Methos.

"What? It was the age before chivalry." He rationalized coolly.

"It was kind of fun." Cyanne answered. "Mainly because I was the one who landed on top of him. When he tackled me, we rolled. I struck my head but managed to come out of it with him under me. " She boasted poking Methos playfully in the thigh.

"It was certainly a day I will never forget." Methos stated. Whenever he was feeling nostalgia for the days when all he needed was a horse and a sword he would recall that day when the Amazon Queen crossed his path. "When we managed to come to a stop I had my hands on her ribs intent on throwing her off of me, only she had a dagger at my throat. We sort of reached a stalemate." Methos chuckled. She had pressed the blade into his throat with such pressure that he felt blood run. For a moment he had feared his head would come away from his shoulders.

"I could tell he thought I was going to take his head, but fate had other plans for us. Besides he was just so pretty, it would be a crime to claim that head of his." Cyanne joked.

"Hear that; pretty. I get pretty. Not even cute anymore," Methos playfully pouted in Cyanne's direction. She just shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes with a smile.

Continuing with her story Cyanne said, "I knew we stared at each other for a good amount of time, neither one of us daring to breathe even. That was until we heard the galloping of horses." Cyanne arched her brow. "I still can't thank you enough for that by the way."

"How was I supposed to know they were the personal guards to the King of Athens?" Methos asked throwing up his hands. He and his brothers had never ridden as far as Greece. They were the lords of Africa and they had plenty of territory to instill fear in. What good would it have done to conquer another country?

"The crest didn't give you a clue?" Cyanne asked, her words dripping in sarcasm. She was teasing him and he knew it.

"I had never been to your country before." Methos defended. The first time he had seen Cyanne he had only been in Greece for a week. A week was more than enough time for him to get in some sort of trouble.

Cyanne only laughed. Methos had been quite the trouble maker back in his day when he had been with her. Then again, so had she. Immortals had been prone to trouble as they were drawn into battles with each others. Most immortals caused trouble just for the amusement and they delighted in it even more if innocent people suffered. Being back with him seemed like a dream. His features may have changed but he was still the same man she knew.

"What happened then?" Amanda asked. She didn't want this story to end. Methos seemed to come back to life a little as he was telling it. Never had she seen him smile so much as he was when he was sitting next to Cyanne. It was like Methos had become a different immortal instead of the grouchy, cynical, snarky guy he usually was.

"Cyanne still had me pinned to the ground with my hands resting on her sides, just under the leather of her breast plate. Of course I was in no hurry to move except…"

"The hoof beats were coming closer." Cyanne interrupted. "I couldn't let him get killed. So I took him to my village as a prisoner. Other than the immortal who had trained me from the time I was eight years old I had never seen another like me. Methos was a real treat. At the same time I didn't tell him I was the Queen. I made it seem as if I was just a regular Amazon." She replayed the conversation in her mind:

"_I can get you out of this." Cyanne stayed where she was on top of him._

"_Why would you help me?" Methos snarled trying not to struggle against the knife at his throat. He didn't need a permanent scar to his neck._

"_The forest just over that rise belongs to the Amazon Nation." Cyanne shrugged. "Besides, I've never met another immortal before."_

"_What would make my chances better with you over the soldiers?" Methos tightened his hold on her sides marginally trying not to notice all of her straddling that certain part of his anatomy. As she moved he found himself responding to the movement._

"_I know the queen admires beauty, and you are beautiful." Cyanne turned her head and listened for the horse again. "It's either me or the king's men."_

"_What could the soldiers possibly do to me?" He didn't want to go with the Amazon if he could help it._

"_They could take that pretty head from your nice shoulders. I know you don't want that." Cyanne smiled taking her dagger from his throat. She wanted to get to know this immortal. "My village would be the safest place."_

_Methos growled as the sounds of the hoof beats came closer. "Alright, I just need my clothes." He sat up with her still straddling his waist which put his chin just above the ample mounds of her breasts. Methos tried in vain not to notice._

"_Sorry, we have to leave now. I'll make sure a few warriors go and retrieve them." Cyanne used his shoulders t push off of him and go to her horse. She was unaccustomed to having to wait._

_Methos got off the ground rubbing at his neck as he went to his horse. He would be better off with the amazons than he would be going back to Athens. A beheading was not what he needed. "Fine, I'll go with you, so long as I can get some clothes."_

"_No promises." Cyanne laughed nudging her horse into a gallop with him following._

"After that day we were barely apart for more than a few months or a few years." Methos smiled. It was a reaction that he had because of Cyanne. She had helped him to erase one of the darkest parts of his past just by being with him and accepting him as he was. He was a man, a warrior, an immortal, and someone who could show her more than her world would have allowed at the time.

"That is so cute." Amanda commented

"Cute?" Methos arched his brow. "It was either the Amazon's or a beheading."

"Going with Cyanne saved your life." Duncan pointed out with a sarcastic smile.

"Thank you master of the bloody obvious," Methos shot back with Amanda and Cyanne snickering.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: After twenty years Methos is reunited with Cyanne.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Highlander.

Rating: T+

Pairing: Methos/Cyanne OFC

**ETERNALLY YOURS:**

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

Cyanne lay next to Methos watching him lightly slumber in and out of sleep. For the last three hours she hadn't dared to sleep, didn't want to close her eyes only to wake up and all this be gone. Slowly she reached out to run the tip of her finger down is chest. This was all too real, too familiar. Yet another reason not to close her eyes. What would happen if she went to sleep? Would she dream of that place? Would she dream of the torture? _Please Artemis, take my nightmares._ It had been centuries since she had prayed to her long dead Goddess. She hoped that Artemis heard her.

Methos stayed perfectly still, perfectly faking sleep as to give Cyanne time. He had been reluctant to follow her into his bed that he had freely given her. Methos would have stayed on the couch given the fact that he wasn't sure it was a good idea for her to have someone next to her. Cyanne had called him crazy and all but demanded that he be next to her. She was scared; that much he could see. Cyanne didn't want to go to sleep because she was worried that all this might be gone when she woke up. Methos gave into her; he always would. But he couldn't keep his eyes closed anymore. Opening them he smiled at her. "I knew you were still awake."

Cyanne pulled he hand back, "I'm sorry." She sat up bringing her knees up to her chest.

Methos sat up with her wrapping his arms around her, "There is nothing for you to be sorry for. If you want to spend all night watching me, I want you to." He kissed her cheek. "This bed, me, this barge won't disappear if you close your eyes fro a few hours." Her body started to shake, to quiver. She was running out of steam. "Please, sleep with me." Methos leaned back until his head hit the pillow and he was taking her with him. "I'll keep a hold of you all night just to make sure you don't vanish."

"Promise?" Cyanne asked. It was childish and stupid, but it was what she needed right now. Hollow, empty promises, were what she craved. "I hope you're here when I wake up." She said, her words slurring as she finally stopped fighting and let sleep claim her. The last thing she heard was the gentle humming of a lullaby that Methos had used to hum to her. This was what she had truly had been missing.

Morning came upon them in no time. Methos hadn't dared to go back to sleep. Many times Cyanne had tossed and turned and tried to fight off the demons that chased her even in slumber. If he could find who did this to her then Death would have his vengeance. In sleep she had seemed too frail, so fragile. Methos felt his heart break just at the sight of her. Maybe he could contact Joe and see it the Watcher could find something out for him. He would have done it himself, but Methos burned those bridges when he finally chose his side. Methos chose to fight on the side of the immortals, to back MacLeod. Had he been wrong? It didn't matter now. Methos had what he wanted most; Cyanne. She was here. She was with him. And he would move heaven and earth to make sure she stayed with him.

Cyanne rolled away from him snuggling deeper into the blankets and pillows allowing Methos to get up and make a few preparations for the day. First and foremost Methos had to call Joe. Using all the stealth and grace he possessed, he rolled quickly out of bed landing in a crouch where he waited for Cyanne to wake, to hint that she had felt him. She never moved. Methos moved off the platform, going over to the phone so he could call Joe at Le Blues Bar that he owned in Paris.

"_This is Joe."_

"Hi, it's… Adam Pierson," Methos paused using his human/watcher alter ego. He wouldn't put it past the Watchers to have Joe's phone tapped. They were tricky like that.

"_Hey Adam, what's going on?"_

"I have a friend… here with me…" Methos took a deep breath. "I would like for you to… meet her." He scratched the back of his head waiting with baited breath for Joe to answer

"_Sure, you could bring her to the bar."_

"Uh, no… could you come here to the barge whenever you're free." Methos said quickly.

"_Yeah, sure, no problem Adam."_

The line went dead and Methos put it back in the cradle looking back at Cyanne. She was still blissfully asleep. Methos needed to find out all he could on the people who took Cyanne. They had to have been watchers. No one else knew about immortals. Letting her sleep, Methos went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast; fresh fruit and coffee.

Cyanne rolled over, stretched arching her back. She had never slept so well in all her life. Methos was all around her; his scent was infused on her skin, on her clothes, but his body wasn't there. Sitting up quickly, panic rising, Cyanne saw Methos carrying a tray to the wooden table bear the fireplace. She breathed a sigh of relief seeing him still in his blue cotton sleep pants. It wasn't a dream. Cyanne was really out of her cell and lying in the bed of the man she loved. "Hi."

Methos turned to her, smiled. "Morning," He went back to the bed and crawled up to her, forcing her to lie back amidst the pillows. "And how did we sleep?" Methos asked settling down over her. He wanted to keep as much of his body aligned to her as he could for comfort.

"Much better than had in years." Cyanne whispered. This had been the first night that she hadn't slept in fear. She slept peacefully, without nightmares. She slept, dreaming about the past, about when she had taken his clothes. "I dreamt back to when you and I were riding in the forest, heading to my village."

"Oh, yes." Methos grinned. "They day you stole my clothes." He reminded. "I still owe you for that by the way." Getting up Methos went to the clean, cry, ratty clothes that Cyanne had been wearing the other day. Taking them in his hands Methos went to one of the port holes and tossed them out. "We're getting you new ones." He smiled at her.

"You're insane." Cyanne laughed at him. "In case it has escaped your notice, I have no other clothes." She motioned to the boxers and long sleeved shirt. "Unless you've evolved the power to make things appear out of thin air."

"Now that would impress you wouldn't it?" Methos came back to bed and stretched out on the bottom.

"It would," Cyanne laughed finally able to indulge in being happy.

Methos closed his eyes giving off the air of concentrating really hard. He was trying to keep her laughing. "Nope, no, sorry, can't do it. Guess you and I will have to go out and shop the old way." Methos smiled again.

"Then I need pants." Cyanne said.

"Hmmm… yes it would appear so. But we can deal with that after breakfast." Methos kissed her quickly once again getting out of bed.

A few hours later Cyanne was still at the table with her feet in his lap eating fresh grapes, pear slices, oranges, and other fruits. She had barely noticed the time slipping by when a knock at the door caught her off guard. Cyanne sat bolt upright and would have gone for a sword when Methos signaled to her that it would be ok.

"It's only Joe. I asked him to stop by." Methos explained.

Joe walked through the door to the barge and hobbled down the steps to see a half dressed Methos with and equally half dressed woman. "Methos, buddy, this is not the way to have me meet your new lady friend." Joe moved closer and held out his hand to her. The woman backed up staring at his wrist, the ragged scar where his Watchers mark had been. "I'm Joe Dawson."

Cyanne felt the panic rise again. "He's one of your friends?" She looked to Methos for confirmation, for a sign that the human was ok to talk to. It was what she needed until she was sure of her own judgment.

"Yes, he is and he knows what we are." Methos explained coming to stand in front of her. He knew what she was going through. He had felt the same after he broke from his brothers and traveled beyond their boarders looking for a new land to call home.

"Oh," Cyanne mouthed looking at John again. The older man looked harmless enough with the cane in one hand, but then again looks were deceiving. She should know. Her mother, and Kynara, taught her to look harmless while she was killing. Still she wavered on shaking his hand.

Methos looked at Joe, "Her name is Cyanne."

"Cyanne… as in Amazon Queen Cyanne?" Joe inquired taking a seat at the table. His legs were starting to hurt. She stared at him with a look that said she was debating whether she wanted to talk to him or kill him. Joe didn't take it personally, he knew some of the ancient immortals were trapped by their times, some of them couldn't get past their mistrust. He hoped Cyanne chose to talk to him. Joe was always ready to ask questions of the ancients. They knew so much that never made it into the chronicles.

"Yes," Cyanne answered keeping her eyes on the scar at his wrist, on the left wrist. "What used to be on your wrist?" Cyanne asked. Her survival instinct screamed at her to leave, to run. She had to flee upon his answer.

Joe looked to his wrist and then to the mark on Methos's wrist. He took the ancient immortals forearm and showed her, "This used to be there." It was an innocent answer, but never had he seen it cause such terror. She backed away. Joe had never seen terror in the eyes of an immortal before. He didn't like to see it now.

Cyanne looked to Methos and felt monumentally betrayed. "What is that?" She snarled wishing for a sword.

Methos looked at his wrist feeling shame. "I used them to find you." Leaning his hands down on the surface of the table he continued. "More and more immortals were tracking us, tracking me. Then you disappeared and I had to make a choice. I chose to hide, to reinvent myself. That's when I heard of the Watchers. I figured my best chance of find you was through them and I had to join them."

Cyanne circled the room, backing towards the door. She would have to think this through, but not while being around him. "You should have told me." The words clung to the air between them; her voice sounded so broken. Bolting for the door Cyanne ran. Her instincts told her to get away, to think, to breathe.

Amanda lounged on the couch reading a magazine when a pulsing started in her temple; an immortal was coming closer. She reached for her sword when a fierce banging sounded at the door. "Amanda!" Dropping her sword Amanda went to the door and opened it to reveal Cyanne shivering and shaking. She moved back waving the girl inside. Cyanne looked terrified, angry, and cold. Without saying anything Amanda went, retrieved the blanket off the back of the couch, and then went back to Cyanne to drape it around her. "What happened?" Amanda ran her arms up and down Cyanne's arms in an attempt to warm up the other immortal.

"Methos is Watcher." Cyanne tried to control her voice, but failed. As soon as she thought she had found a safe harbor, Methos, a man, had kept something from her. He was apart of the same people who had taken her, dissected her, caged her, and killed her over and over.

"Oh, no…" Amanda shook her head. "He's not any more." Cyanne looked at her with hopeful eyes. "Mac… Mac forced Methos to choose a side." She said hoping that that answer would bring some measure of comfort to the girl; the Immortal who out paced her in years. It amazed her how young Cyanne looked in comparison to her age.

"What? Why?" Cyanne asked. Even though she had spent three thousand years with him, her mind, her instincts were still very ignorant in the ways of men. She was an Amazon. Cyanne wasn't supposed to need a man, but she needed Methos.

"Playing both sides was getting hard for Methos. I could see it, but I didn't know why until we met you last night." Amanda motioned to the couch offering Cyanne a seat. "I think he was becoming depressed that he couldn't find you. Though, you would never know it with the way he acted."

"I ran before he could explain," Cyanne shook her head looking away, looking at the fire. "I didn't give him a chance. What kind of person am I?"

"You're someone who spent years locked up." Amanda answered. "No one should have to be caged, not even and immortal like you; a proud fighter, a queen." Gently Amanda reached out and placed her hand on the young queen's shoulder. The woman looked no more than twenty-five. That made her think of Kenny; the son she lost.

Back at his barge Methos watched the door, just willing Cyanne to come back. He knew he should have told her that he had been a watcher, but it had been years since he had cut his ties. He had embraced his immortal nature and finally Methos was back in the game, no longer in hiding. Methos could do the only thing Cyanne would understand. Going to the wall his hand settled on a very old, very sharp, hunting knife that he had used on his first hunt with Cyanne. Stretching out his arm, Methos set the blade to his skin.

"What are you doing?" Joe shouted taking a few steps towards the ancient.

"I'm doing the only she will understand." Methos snarled. He wasn't angry. How could he be mad at Cyanne? The blade slide into his skin, deeply, with immense pain ricocheting along every nerve in his body. Methos sliced the knife just a little too deep; he slit the vein in his wrist and he cut the tendon. Going to his knees he dropped the knife with the removed skin still attached to the blade.

Joe took the seat next to Methos and took the immortals wrist covering it with his bandana to staunch the blood flow. "This was stupid of you." Joe chided. Chiding an immortal was pointless. He may look older, but Methos had seen many ages of man and would continue to see more of the world provided he kept his head.

"Yeah," Methos agreed hissing in pain. "But, it had to be done."

"Methos!"

"Mac! In Here!" Joe called out. He couldn't leave Methos or the bleeding would start again.

Duncan came in to see Methos on his knees and Joe holding his bandana wrapped wrist. "What happened?" He came over and saw a piece of skin with the watchers mark lying on a bloody blade.

"Oh, nothing really, just a little knife accident." Methos dead panned. He could feel the life draining out of his despite Joe's efforts.

"Slitting your wrist?" Duncan crouched down and picked up the knife. "How very melodramatic of you."

"Eh, it never gets old." Methos shrugged. "Could you?" He leaned back exposing his chest, his heart. "This slow death thing is just annoying."

"Yeah," Duncan said and motioned for Joe to move aside. "See you when you wake up." With that said, MacLeod drove the knife deep into his friends chest feeling the life finally fade. Duncan pulled his hand away freeing the knife from the gaping wound in his friend's chest.

"Jesus," Joes exclaimed. "You immortals treat death like a revolving door," He commented.

"It never get's easier." Duncan said, "We know we will come back, but it hurts as badly as the first time."

"Still, sometimes I would like to be one of you. Then, I see you die, and I'm over it." Joe admitted looking down at Methos dead on his own floor.


End file.
